Aetherism
Aetherism (Arveyran: atrisma) is an ethnic faith native to the Kingdom of Arveyres. It has its roots in the traditional Eurasian faith of Maiorism and south Arveyran pagan faiths. Due to centuries of development alongside other ethnic Arveyran religions and the Abrahamic faiths of Granada, Aetherism is often called "unrecognizable" in comparison to Maiorism and other Arveyran faiths. Aetherists believe in the ritual worship of six high-level gods called "entities" and thirteen low-level gods, simply called "the gods". Each of the six entities is correspondent to a series of emotions called the virtues and weaknesses. Each of the thirteen gods correspond to an element which they were given by the entities, to protect. Each of the gods also has one of the thirteen months of the Aetherist Calendar, in which the majority of their festivals and rituals are performed. The gods are often worshipped more than the entities, and likewise have several devout clans or "schools" of followers. Each of the thirteen gods has a primary school which recognizes them as their patron god. 'Pantheon' 'Entities' *Aether **Keeper of the Realm of Light *Selene **Keeper of the Realm of Rage *Helios **Keeper of the Realm of the Soul *Mnemosyne **Keeper of the Realm of Justice *Cronos **Keeper of the Realm of Death *Gaia **Keeper of the Realm of Life 'Gods' *Minerva **Goddess of Reason, Wisdom, and Intelligence **Guardian of Law, Daughter of Mnemosyne *Neptune **God of the Seas, Rivers, Floods, and Drought **Guardian of Water, Son of Selene *Mercury **God of Travel, Trade, and Language **Guardian of Air, Son of Aether *Juno **Goddess of Marriage, Women, and Royalty **Guardian of the Soul, Daughter of Selene *Venus **Goddess of Beauty, Lust, and Pleasure **Guardian of the Body, Daughter of Cronos *Apollo **God of Knowledge, Arts, and Music **Guardian of the Mind, Son of Mnemosyne *Jupiter **God of Justice, Weather, and Thunder **Guardian of the Sky, Son of Aether *Ceres **God of Fertility, Agricutlure, and Harvest **Guardian of Earth, Daughter of Gaia *Vulcan **God of Fire, Lava, and Metallurgy **Guardian of Fire, Son of Helios *Vesta **Goddess of Chastity, Home, and the Hearth **Guardian of the Stars, Daughter of Helios *Diana **Goddess of the Wilderness, Childbirth, and the Hunt **Guardian of Nature, Daughter of Gaia *Mars **God of War, Violence, and Bloodshed **Guardian of Blood, Son of Cronos *Pluto **God of Death and the Underworld **Guardian of Death, Son of Cronos 'Calendar' There are 13 28-day long months in the traditional Arveyran calendar along with one (or two) supplementary day(s) at the end of the year. A second day is added if the year is a leap-year in the Arveyran civil calendar. The names of the months are given in Eurasian: *Nivus (Minerva) **1-28 January **Month of Snow *Pluvius (Neptune) **29 January - 25 February **Month of Rain *Ventus (Mercury) **26 February - 25 March **Month of Wind *Germinatus (Juno) **26 March - 22 April **Month of Germination *Florus (Venus) **23 April - 20 May **Month of Flowers *Prarius (Apollo) **21 May - 17 June **Month of Meadows *Solus (Jupiter) **18 June - 15 July **Month of Sun *Messius (Ceres) **16 July - 12 August **Month of the First Harvest *Termonius (Vulcan) **13 August - 9 September **Month of Heat *Fructus (Vesta) **10 September - 7 October **Month of Fruit *Vendius (Diana) **8 October - 4 November **Month of Second Harvest *Brumius (Mars) **5 November - 2 December **Month of Fog *Frimius (Pluto) **3 December - 30 December **Month of Frost *Finalus **The last one or two days in December, if it is a leap year or not **Generally a national holiday in Arveyres